Rocky Moves Out! Part 3
(The episode begins with Rocky still driving to Canada in his recycling truck. He is currently in Aspen, Colorado) Rocky: I'm 1,145 miles close to Canada! Sweet! (Then, he sees the skiing resort) Rocky: Wow, that looks so cool! I wanna try that! (He turns to the skiing resort and stops there. He then jumps out of his recycling truck, and gets out some skis, ski poles, and some ski goggles. He puts the ski goggles on, and carries the skis and the ski poles up to the mountain) Rocky: I've always wanted to go skiing here! (He then turns around and sees his two friends, Tyler and Adam there) Rocky: Hey, Tyler, Adam! Tyler: Rocky? Rocky: What are you doing here? Adam: We wanted to go skiing here, so we came here Rocky: This is cool! Let's see how many tricks I can pull off before I faceplant in the snow Tyler: We'll be at a nearby lodge, making a name for ourselves Adam: You sure you're gonna let Rocky risk most of his bones on that hill... with THOSE skis? Tyler: You underestimate Rocky, Adam. He's pulled off bigger stuff than THAT Rocky: Whoo-hoo! Let's do this! (Back at the Lookout, there is a border collie pup who is overtaking Rocky's place) Ryder: So, you want to be a recycling pup like Rocky? Border Collie: Yeah! Oh, and by the way, I'm unnamed Ryder: Really? Border Collie: Yeah, my owners unnamed me Ryder: Oh, that's weird. Well then, I'll name you...uh...Junky! Junky: Sweet! So what do I have to do in order to become a member of the PAW Patrol? Ryder: Well, you have to train lots Junky: That sounds easy Ryder: Come on, let's start (Cut to Ryder and Junky in the yard of the Lookout. There is a bunch of litter in the Lookout) Ryder: Okay, so you see all this litter? Junky: Yeah Ryder: You need to clean them all up, and recycle them if they are recyclable, or trash them if they are trash Junky: Got it! (Ryder pulls out a timer) Ryder: I'm going to time how fast you can do this. Are you ready? Get set....GO! (He starts the timer, and Junky cleans up everything in the yard. He throws the recyclable things in the recycling bin, and the trash in the trash can. Once he's finished, he runs back to Ryder) Junky: I'm done, Ryder sir! Ryder: Great job, Junky! Junky: So, am I a member of the PAW Patrol yet? Ryder: Uhh...no. That was just your first training. You need to do a lot more in order to become an official member of the PAW Patrol Junky: Oh man. This is going to take forever (Then, Ryder's Pup Pad starts to ring. He answers it, and it's Cap'n Turbot) Ryder: Ryder here. How's it going Cap'n Turbot? Cap'n Turbot: Not so great, Ryder Ryder: Really, why? Cap'n Turbot: The sea has been polluted (He turns his phone to the sea which is being polluted by litter) Ryder: Oh no, that's terrible! Cap'n Turbot: Not just terrible, it's horrendous! Ryder: Why? Cap'n Turbot: Because, all the sea animals could get really sick from this Ryder: You're right! That is awful! Cap'n Turbot: Can you and your pups help? Ryder: Sure, Cap'n! No job is too big, no pup is too small! (He then summons the pups to the Lookout) Ryder: PAW Patrol, to the Lookout! All sans Rocky: Ryder's calling! (The pups run to the Lookout. Marshall is the first inside, but he waits for all the pups to get inside the elevator so he won't crash into them. After all the pups have gotten inside the elevator, Marshall runs inside, but he gets knocked over by Junky who was running inside, crashes into Marshall causing them both to crash into the other pups) Marshall: Sorry, guys! Junky: Actually I'm the one who should be sorry (The pups laugh as they go up on the elevator. Once they reach to the top, all the pups jump into position. Junky walks by in amusement) Chase: PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir! Ryder: Okay, pups. I called you here because the bay is being polluted by trash! (All the pups gasp) Rubble: That's terrible! Ryder: It sure is Rubble. And if we don't get the trash out soon, all the sea animals could get really sick Rubble: That's even more terrible! Ryder: For this mission, I'll need...Zuma! I need you to use your buoy to fish out all the trash Zuma: Let's dive in! Ryder: The rest of you can help too. PAW Patrol is on a roll! (Ryder slides down the pole, as Zuma slides down the slide. Junky follows him. When Zuma gets inside his hovercraft, Junky lands behind him. All the pups head off to the beach. As they're driving, Zuma notices Junky in the back of his hovercraft) Zuma: Hey, looks like we've got an extra passenger! (They continue to drive to the beach. Cut to them arriving at the beach) Cap'n Turbot: Thank goodness you're here! The beach could be polluted any second! Ryder: No worries. Zuma, use your buoy to clean the water Zuma: Ready, set...get wet! (He drives to the water) Zuma: (barks) Buoy! (His buoy lands in the water, and catches a metal can. He lowers the buoy, and grabs the can. Cut back to Aspen) Rocky: Woah, 115 tricks and no faceplants? I'm pretty awesome at this! Tyler: I have to agree. Especially the 1440 triple kickflip somersault I still can't believe you managed to pull off Rocky: Take that, Shaun White! I pulled off a crazier stunt than you've ever done! (Tyler laughs uncontrollably. Of course, guess who's also there?) Shaun: What did you just say? Rocky: Watch this, dude (He pulls off another 1440 triple kickflip somersault) Shaun: Wow. I have never even thought of doing that (Back at the beach, Zuma has just finished cleaning up the bay) Zuma: I'm done cleaning up, Ryder! Ryder: Great job! (There is a big pile of junk on the sand) Chase: What a big pile of junk! Marshall: Yep. (He walks off but trips over a seashell. He is heading towards the pile of junk) Skye: Marshall! (He crashes into the pile of junk which causes all of it to fall over. After that, Marshall shakes his head around) Marshall: I'm okay Zuma: Oh no! Look at this mess! (The junk is now scattered all over the sand) Rubble: How are we gonna clean this all up? Skye: (sighs) If only Rocky was here Junky: (gets an idea) Wait a second! I can do this! Marshall: But how? Chase: Yeah, you're just a normal pup Junky: I'm also the best at recycling! (Junky then cleans up the trash quickly. The others are amused) Zuma: Wow, I don't believe it! Cap'n Turbot: Who knew a little pup could be so good at recycling? Chase: Let's help too! All: Yeah! (Everyone commences to clean up all the junk on the beach. Dissolve to later, the beach is now completely cleaned up) Ryder: Wow, it looks amazing! Cap'n Turbot: Great job, pups. Hey, Ryder. You should make this new pup a member of your PAW Patrol team Ryder: Hmm... (Dissolve back to Ryder and the pups in the observatory of the Lookout) Ryder: Pups, I have a special announcement! Chase: What is it? Rubble: Yeah, tell us what it is! Ryder: Junky, I hereby declare you....an official member of the PAW Patrol!! (He hands Junky his uniform, which looks exactly like Rocky's) Junky: Wow, this is extremely awesome! This is the best day in my entire life! Ryder: And, I've got another surprise for you! Junky: Really, what is it? Ryder: Come down the slide, and you'll see Junky: Alright (He slides down the slide, as the music when the pups slide down the slide is heard with Junky's name heard. Down below, there is a recycling truck that looks exactly like Rocky's. He slides down to his new truck) Junky: Wow, a recycling truck! Skye: And it looks exactly like Rocky's! Junky: This is the best day...(sniffs)...ever! (He jumps to Ryder hugging him, while crying tears of joy) Junky: (crying) Thank you so much, Ryder! Ryder: You're welcome, Junky! Rubble: Hey, who's up for a game of catch? All Pups: Me! Rubble: Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go! (All the pups run away to play catch. Cut back to Aspen once again) Rocky: Hah! I upstaged a Winter X Games gold medalist! Shaun: You sure did, dude Tyler: Can we go now? Rocky: Sure, let's go (Rocky and the others drive off to Chicago Illinois just to explore more of the world before heading off to Canada. Dissolve to later, they are at the Wrigley Field where the Chicago Cubs played baseball) Rocky: Stay away from Wrigley Field. It's cursed Tyler: What? Rocky: The Chicago Cubs haven't won any World Series titles since 1908. This ballpark is where all good fortune goes to die Tyler: That bad huh? Rocky: The only thing the Cubs ever had going for them is their stadium Tyler: 109 years with no championship title. That's a long time Rocky: You want even more of a laughingstock? The Houston Astros have NEVER won a World Series. What a terrible up situation we'd be in if THEY won one Tyler: I'll agree to that. Let's get to Canada now; baseball doesn't start until late March Rocky: (sigh) Fine (They continue to drive off to Canada) To be continued... Category:Fanon Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Episodes Focusing on Rocky Category:New Pups Category:Parts